1. Field
The inventive concepts described herein relate to a cushion sheet and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile device generally includes a housing and a display panel for displaying images disposed within the housing. A cushion sheet is disposed between the display panel and the housing. The cushion sheet is generally rectangular and flat.